1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for sub-picture based raster scanning coding order.
2. Description of the Related Art
The High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has a design goal of being more efficient than the MPEG AVC/H.264 High profile. One of the application areas of this standard is the ultra high definition (UHD) video coding, in which the picture or image size can go up to 8 K×4 K (7680×4320). The big picture size poses great challenge for the chip design to devise cost-effective video solutions. This is due to the fact that the UHD requires even bigger search range in the motion estimation for providing the intended coding efficiency of such a standard. On-chip memory, for buffering the reference blocks for the motion estimation and compensation, tends to be expensive, which is a major limiting factor for a cost-effective UHD video solutions. Also, UHD HEVC coding may well beyond the capability of a single video core, multi-core based platforms may become popular in the future for HEVC UHD solutions.
Therefore, there is a need for improved method and/or apparatus for sub-picture based raster scanning coding order.